


Séance

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Please Give This One a Go!, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: One of Kylo's work colleagues has invited several people - including Hux - over for a séance. It's not Hux's thing at all, so he and another of Kylo's work friends end up sitting it out while everyone else gathers in another room to converse with the spirits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited with this one! Please ask everyone you know to read it! The mpreg isn't the main focus at all so I think even if it's not your thing it might be okay. Of course I don't know what you guys will think of the ending, but it came to me while I was halfway through writing and I was so happy with it! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has said they'd like me to finish Huxloween even though it's now November! I have to say I got stuck because it feels like I'm writing the same thing over and over again. This one felt like it was going to be like that but... you'll see!
> 
> The mpreg is, as I said above, minor, but it's still there so if this really, really isn't your think you're not obligated to read.
> 
> If you want to know why I chose not to use archive warnings please click to read the end note. It will spoil it but the option is there!

How he'd ended up being invited to a séance of all things Hux wasn't sure, but the fact was that he was now standing in the large, somewhat cluttered den being introduced to people he knew by name only from stories Kylo had told him. Kylo's work colleague who had organised the whole thing seemed a bit touched in the head, but Hux smiled and replied politely and only hung back as much as he thought he could get away with.

He honestly thought the whole thing was ridiculous. There was even a 'proper' medium there and he'd struggled to stifle laughter when she'd been introduced as Madame de la something-or-other. It had sounded too much like 'croquet' for Hux to cope with. The whole thing felt like a joke - everyone was taking it so seriously that Hux was sure they'd all turn around and go 'just kidding!' any moment. Alas, no one did. It was a relief when the medium and the host had conversed for a few moments, glancing over at Hux and Kylo, and then come over and suggested that Hux 'sit this one out'. He didn't care why, although it was clear his cynicism was obvious and it wasn't their consideration for his 'delicate condition' that made them ask. Hux felt anything but delicate. He might be visibly pregnant but he wasn't weak enough to allow anyone to play tricks on him. He was only being polite because this was, for some reason, important to Kylo.

Kylo had brought it up a little hesitantly just over a week ago, saying they'd both been invited. Hux had been able to tell instantly that Kylo wanted to go, so had held back scathing remarks about the ridiculousness of such things. Gracefully, he'd agreed.

As the others filtered out of the den and into the dining room, Hux was left behind with one other person. The tall blonde looked about as impressed by the whole thing as Hux did, and as soon as they caught each other's eye they smirked.

"Who owes you big time for this one?" Hux asked.

"Oh, no one. I was invited and thought I'd come along for a laugh. Apparently I'm to be denied that pleasure, so I'll just drink all the wine and eat all the food."

"Good plan," Hux grinned. He took a seat on the sofa and around the room and at all the items crammed on flat surfaces and adorning the walls. He didn't think he'd ever seen such an obnoxious clash of cultural items. "I can't believe this place."

His companion sat next to him, leaning slightly towards him in an easy manner.

"I know, right! And you should see her desk at work. Ugh!"

Glad to have an ally, Hux extended his hand. "I'm Armitage Hux, by the way."

"Oh hey! I'm Phasma," the blonde replied, giving him a firm handshake in greeting. "I can't believe Kylo didn't introduce us."

"Probably knew we'd be sympathetic to each other's opinion on this whole charade."

"Probably," Phasma nodded. "Congratulations, by the way! Also, thank you. I love having new ammunition to tease Kylo with."

Hux laughed. "Thank you. And I bet. He's told me some of the things that have gone on at work but I always get the feeling that the stories are censored."

"Knowing him they no doubt are. Did he tell you about the ice cream and water cooler incident?"

"When someone rewired it to go to a lower temperature and filled it with ice cream, only for the motor to overheat and cause everything to melt?"

"When _Kylo_ rewired it!"

"Oh God," Hux groaned. "I should have known."

"Or the paperclip incident?"

"I don't recall..."

Phasma laughed, curling over and chuckling into her hand.

"What? You have to tell me now!" Hux pleaded.

"Oh I will, don't worry! It-- Wait, what was that?"

Both of them froze, looking around. The lights dipped for a moment before returning to full brightness as if nothing had happened.

"It's an old house. The electric is probably temperamental," Hux reasoned.

"Or someone has powered up a heavy duty machine that's designed to make 'spooky' things happen during the séance."

"Do those exist?"

"Probably," Phasma shrugged. "Not that they need them. Have you heard about some of the shit people pull during these things? It's a load of bullshit - excuse my language, sorry."

"No need to apologise," Hux laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me though. I don't believe a thing about this undead, spiritual mumbo jumbo. It seems like a good way for someone to con a few people, if you ask me."

"Amen to that!"

Hux sighed and looked down, righting the hem of his top. "I wish Kylo didn't go in for it, but... you know..."

"I know he has you, but I sometimes get the sense that he's lonely."

Phasma was serious now, no longer joking. Hux saw a friend in her, and nodded, recognising a trustworthy person when he saw one. From what he knew from Kylo, she was incredibly hardworking and a formidable woman, while at the same time being one of the best people to have a laugh with. Hux got the sense that she was dependable, and he decided he could trust her a little at least.

"Neither of us have what you would call a supportive family. I think he feels the loss of that more keenly than I do."

Phasma nodded as if she understood. "And you can't help hoping to find it again. His grandfather, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hux confirmed. "Has he told you about him?"

"A little. I get the impression that no one told him much."

"They didn't. Christ, I want to punch his mother and father in the face for keeping it secret from him."

Hux realised he'd actually curled his hand into a fist, and he shook his head to dispel the anger. He was startled when Phasma's hand came to rest over his.

"Maybe doing this will help him in some way."

Hux nodded, finding Phasma's touch cool and calming. "I hope so. That's why I don't mind so much. It's definitely not for me, but perhaps it will help him find some closure."

"I think having a family of his own will help too."

"I hope so," Hux said again, looking down at his belly. His free hand came to rest on it and he looked up at Phasma. "It's rather scary, you know."

"Oh, I bet!" she agreed sympathetically. "It's such a huge change. But, you know, I think he's ready for it. Spending time with him and work and knowing him... He's really excited for it, Hux. A little afraid too - and you didn't hear that from me - but he's proud of you, you know."

Hux felt himself blush a little. "He is?"

"Very," she said, smiling.

The lights flickered again and they both groaned.

"Is there some storm happening we don't know about or can't hear?" Hux grumbled.

"I tell you, there'll be some high-powered, ultra-silent 3D image projector in there showing the image of some ghostly old granny right now."

Hux chuckled, shaking his head. "I wish I could be in there to see. That's exactly what I came here for."

Phasma grinned. "I know, right? See all the strings and magnets set up."

"And you just know that's why we were asked to sit this one out - we're too cynical to fall for that mass hysteria crap."

"Cynical, logical, rational," Phasma shrugged. "Healthy way to approach things I'd say."

"As long as it doesn't sap the fun out of things," Hux conceded.

Phasma raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "Well now, he's clearly has had an influence on you too."

Hux faltered for a moment and then laughed, realising he really was repeating Kylo's line. At the start of their relationship Kylo had often pouted and complained that Hux was being too _serious_ to have any real fun. Hux had thought Kylo was wrong and that his life was plenty fun, but he'd come to realise that kylo was right - Hux often missed out on enjoyment because he was taking things too seriously. Kylo helped him learn which things he didn't need to spend so much time worrying over, and in return Hux had helped Kylo treat the important things - like tax returns - more seriously.

Phasma patted his hand, smiling. "It's a good thing. I'm so glad to see that he's happy and settling down. For a while he didn't think he could have that - even with you."

"Even with me?" Hux asked, taken aback.

"He thought he'd lose you," Phasma said softly. "When he first met you he knew there was something about you, but he was so caught up and so confused as to what to do or how to approach you. And then, when you started dating, he was always afraid that he wasn't good enough. I think he's still be afraid."

"Which is part of why he's doing this séance nonsense?"

Phasma nodded. "Exactly."

"He doesn't need to be afraid," Hux said a little breathlessly, blinding and finding his eyes damp. "I know who he is. He won't lose me. He won't lose his family again."

"I think that fear always remains."

Hux looked down again, knowing Phasma was right. He was less in touch with his emotions so he didn't feel everything as instantly and as intensely as Kylo did, which was probably why the thought of losing his new family didn't leave such an impact. It still scared him, but he had to dwell on the thought to really process the terrible feelings and the fear. Kylo, however, would merely have to glance at the possibility to feel the full force of it.

"Can I say something? As a friend?"

Hux tried to school his expression as he looked back to Phasma, nodding. Most people he'd deny such a request, but he trusted Phasma.

"I don't mean to come across as rude or overstep any boundaries, but I think sometimes he could do with some extra reassurance."

It was an incredibly rude thing for someone who was pretty much a stranger to say, but Hux found himself allowing it. He didn't try to argue that he already reassured Kylo plenty, or shout at Phasma that it really was none of her business. She knew Kylo too, and was concerned for him.

"You're not married," Phasma continued, her hand gently squeezing Hux's. "And to be frank my childhood wasn't happy so it's not as if I'm an enthusiastic supporter of holy matrimony. I don't even think Kylo is - not in the traditional sense anyway - and I don't know what his exact thoughts on the matter are, but with you...?"

"I always thought he'd be the one to ask."

Hux found his throat obstructed by something, and swallowed with difficulty trying to dislodge it. He knew they'd be a proper family without a bit of paper that legally tied them together, but still the thought of it made him feel oddly emotional. He honestly had thought Kylo would be the one to ask, and hadn't entertained the notion of doing it himself. Talking with Phasma, though, he was starting to understand that Kylo's fear that this was just temporary - something fleeting and too wonderful for him to be allowed to keep - was all too real.

"He really does take first place sometimes when it comes to dumb decisions," Phasma smiled. Just like that Hux managed to return her smile, even though his heart was weighed down and his thoughts were struggling to turn. "Attending this séance being a fine example."

Hux managed a short huff of laughter, his thoughts slowly shifting away from Phasma's words.

"Making a chili milkshake being another."

"He never!" Phasma exclaimed, laughing brightly.

"He did. He got the juice from chopping the chili on his face too and wanted milk to soothe it, but..."

"The milk was all gone," Phasma grinned.

"Exactly! I'll never forget the sight of a grown man trying to shove his face in the freezer."

"I would have paid to see that!"

They were both chuckling amongst themselves when the lights flickered again. Phasma pulled herself together and sighed heavily.

"Well," she began, but didn't continue.

"I wonder what he's going to be telling me happened," Hux said out loud.

"Whatever it is tease him mercilessly for it," Phasma smirked.

"I think I ought to play the role of loving partner first," Hux pointed out.

"True," Phasma nodded, leaning in and gently nudging Hux's arm with her elbow. "Tease him on my behalf though."

"Oh, I will, definitely" Hux promised.

The lights flickered again and Phasma shook her head wearily. "Right," she said, sounding decisive. Carefully she leaned in and Hux didn't pull back when she pressed a light kiss to his cheek. She had a comforting presence and he found he didn't mind her closeness. "I can't tell you how wonderful it has been to meet you, Armitage."

As she pulled back Hux looked at her in confusion. "You're going?"

Phasma looked apologetic as she nodded and started to stand. Hux stood too.

"Please do take care of him, okay? And think about what I said?"

Hux was confused. "Do you have to go?"

"They're finishing up now. It would be best if I were gone before they came back through."

"Why? Oh, you didn't break one of those bizarre fertility statues did you?"

Phasma managed a tense huff of laughter. "No, sadly not. Please tell Kylo I say 'hello'."

"Won't he see you at work?"

Phasma gave a sad, lonely smile and Hux's blood suddenly ran cold and the truth dawned on him.

"No, wait!" he cried out, stepping forwards urgently. He was too late. His hand closed on empty air - Phasma had already faded into nothingness.

Hux hadn't noticed the clock in the room before, but the ticking was suddenly far too loud in the emptiness. He could hear it, even over his own racing heart.

At that moment someone came into the room. Hux jumped at the sound, spinning round. Kylo was moving towards him, smiling at first and then looking around as if puzzled.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," he said, before grinning. "Were you talking to yourself?"

Hux couldn't answer. Memories he'd forgotten - which he was sure he _couldn't_ have forgotten - were coming back to him and he didn't know what to say. How could he tell Kylo that his beloved work colleague and friend, who had been killed just over a month ago, had a moment ago been standing where Kylo now stood?

"Hux? Are you okay?" Kylo asked, his expression falling as concern took over. Hux managed to nod to try and stop Kylo worrying unduly.

"The lights were acting up," he managed.

"Oh. We had candles."

"Did... Did anything happen?" Hux asked with difficulty. Others were filing back into the room, chatting amongst themselves. Kylo had clearly left them as soon as the séance was over, wanting to see Hux.

"Not much. Shall we go home?"

Hux nodded gladly. "Please."

As he looked around Hux realised he couldn't see a clock either on the wall or on any of the shelves. Checking his wrist he realised it was his own watch he could hear ticking.

"Hey, Kylo? Do you have the time?"

Fishing out his phone Kylo read the time off of it. "Twenty-eight after midnight."

Hux looked at his watch, which was only showing four minutes past the hour. Twenty two minutes were missing. That lump in his throat made it difficult to swallow as he tried to speak.

"I think I need to tell you something," he breathed.

"What?" Kylo asked as he came close again, obviously still worried. "What is it?"

Hux thought about waiting until later to tell him, but somehow it felt right to say it now, while they were standing right there in the den where it had happened.

"Phasma says 'hello'."

Kylo's eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply in surprise. For a moment Hux wasn't sure how he'd react or what he'd say or do, but after several moments Kylo let out a slow breath, nodding. He seemed close to tears but blinked them away and held Hux steadily and he leaned forward and gently kissed his brow.

"Let's go home," he suggested softly, and Hux nodded. No one seemed to notice when he slipped his hand into Kylo's and laced their fingers, holding on tightly as they made their way from the room and from the house.

They had a lot to talk about, and right there and then wasn't the time or the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Phasma died recently and isn't actually there.
> 
> I started this wanting the two to be sympathetic when they - the cynics - were left out, but then this alternative occurred and it was too good not to do! Thank you, brain!


End file.
